To evaluate the potential exposure to BPA in the work place, a NIOSH Contractor, contacted 73 companies potentially using bisphenol A (BPA). Companies were identified from the 2011 EPA Toxic Release Inventory. NIOSH recruited companies to participate in the study based on volume of use, industry type, number of workers in BPA-related operations, and manner of handling BPA. Site visits were conducted at nine companies to assess manner and frequency of BPA use, jobs and tasks involving BPA, opportunities for exposure, and number of potentially BPA-exposed employees. Participant recruitment has been completed at six companies with a total of 78 workers (154 worker-days) represented in the study. Industries participating in exposure sampling include BPA manufacturing, polycarbonate, phenolic and epoxy resins, investment casting wax, and an investment casting foundry. Urine analyses for total and free BPA have been completed for four study sites. Results of air, hand-wipe, and surface wipe sample analyses performed have been completed for five study sites. An Access database has been developed for the field study data. Data continue to be entered into this database as it becomes available and data entry is checked for accuracy. FY15 work focused on completion of the sample analyses and database compilation leading to data analysis, manuscript preparation, and required reviews. Once these steps are completed, NIOSH will notify participating workers, companies, and unions of study results.